doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Martha Jones
Doktor Martha Jones, później Martha Smith-Jones była brytyjskim lekarzem. Spotkała Dziesiątego Doktora podczas pracy w szpitalu Royal Hope, kiedy szpital został przeniesiony na Księżyc przez Judoonów, po czym zaczęła podróżować z Władcą Czasu. ([[Smith i Jones|TV:Smith i Jones]]) W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich towarzyszy, nie tylko zakochała się w Doktorze, ale i wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Zdecydowała się wycofać z podróżowania z nim, kiedy zauważyła, że nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Mimo wszystko, miała wiele wspaniałych przygód z Doktorem i bez niego, dzięki swojej pracy w UNIT-cie i Torchwood. ([[Ostatni z Władców Czasu|TV:Ostatni z Władców Czasu]], [[Reset|TV:Reset]]) Biografia Wczesne życie Marta Jones przyszła na świat 1986 roku, jako córka Francine i Clive'a. Miała starszą siostrę o imieniu Tish, młodszego brata Leo i siostrzenicę Keishę, córkę Leo. Kiedy była młodsza, Leo zepchnął ją z huśtawki na ziemię i upadła, łamiąc sobie rękę. Gdy jechała karetką i zobaczyła, jak lekarze się nią zajmują, zafascynowała się i podjęła decyzję, aby zostać lekarzem. ([[The Story of Martha (proza)|PROZA:The Story of Martha]]) Marta dorastała z matką, kiedy jej rodzice się rozwiedli i została zmuszona do roli mediatora w konfliktach rodzinnych. Tish i Leo również mieszkali z nimi, gdzie Marta spała na łóżku w najmniejszym pokoju w ich domu. ([[Wooden Heart (proza)|PROZA:Wooden Heart]]) Martha z przyjemnością pochłonęła książki Annette Billingsley The Troubleseekers, 32 tomową serię w wieku około ośmiu lat (to były pierwsze książki, które kiedykolwiek przeczytała). Później przeczytała Harry'ego Pottera oraz His Dark Instruments. ([[The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage (proza)|PROZA:The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage '']]) Martha była na trzech lekcjach grania na trąbce w szóstej klasie szkoły podstawowej.([[House Pests (komiks)|KOMIKS:''House Pests)]]) COŚ Zanim Martha spotkała Doktora, była na koncercie Mika w Danii. ([[The Pirate Loop (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Pirate Loop]]) W 2007 straciła swoją kuzynkę Adeolę Oshodi, która pracowała dla Pierwszego Torchwood, w Bitwie o Canarfy Wharf. ([[Armia duchów|TV:Armia duchów]]) Z Dziesiątym Doktorem Pierwsze spotkanie Martha po raz pierwszy spotkała Dziesiątego Doktora w 2008 podczas swojej drogi do pracy w Szpitalu Royal Hope, gdzie uczyła się pod nadzorem Pana Stokera. Bez przedstawienia siebie, Doktor zdjął tylko swój krawat i powiedział, "Widzisz?", zanim odszedł. Nie wiedziała jeszcze wtedy, że demonstrował jej naturę podróży w czasie. Później, tego samego dnia szpital został przetransportowany na Księżyc przez Judoonów. Starając się uspokoić wszystkich, Martha współpracowała z Doktorem, który udawał pacjenta o imieniu i nazwisku John Smith, by odnaleźć Plazmawor, "Florence Finnegan", której również szukali Judooni. thumb|right|Martha po raz pierwszy widzi TARDIS Kiedy skończył się tlen w szpitalu, Martha użyła swojego oddechu by resuscytować bliskiego śmierci Doktora, będąc załatwionym zgodnie z planem Florence. Judooni przywrócili szpital z powrotem na ziemię. Tego wieczoru, po kolejnej rodzinnej sprzeczce na imprezie jej brata Leo, Doktor odwiedził Marthę, wyjawiając jej, że jest Władcą Czasu i zaprosił ją na coś, co nazwał "jedną podróżą" w czasie i przestrzeni za pomocą TARDIS. ([[Smith i Jones|TV:Smith i Jones]]) Podróże z Doktorem thumb|left|Martha w roku 1599, Londyn. Doktor zabrał Marthę do roku 1599, gdzie spotkali samego Williama Shakespeara, który flirtował z nią i nazywał ją "Czarną Damą". We trójkę użyli "zaklęcia", które odegnało trójkę wiedźm Karonitów, używających sztuki Szekspira Zyskane zachody miłości, by przywołać pozostałe Karonity na ziemię. Karonity, łącznie ze sztuką zostały odegnane. ([[Kod Szekspira|TV:Kod Szekspira]]) thumb|right|Martha porwana i zabrana na [[Autostrada|autostradę]]Następna wyprawa Marthy była do Nowego Nowego Jorku. Wylądowali w Podmieście. Gdy Martha dowiedziała się, że Doktor również odwiedził Nową Ziemię z Rose, bała się, że jest tylko "zastępstwem" towarzyszki. Po tym, jak Doktor otworzył autostradę, Martha była świadkiem śmierci Twarzy Boe i jego ostatnich słów "Nie jesteś sam". Zanim opuścili Nową Ziemię, Doktor powiedział Marcie o swojej planecie i Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojnie Czasu. ([[Korek|TV:Korek]]) thumb|left|Martha stawiająca czoła DalekowiDoktor ponownie przedłużył podróż Marthy, tym razem zabierając ją do Nowego Jorku w 1930, gdzie zostali wplątani w tajemnicę dotyczącą zamiany mieszkańców Hooverville w świnie niewolników, ([[Dalekowie na Manhattanie|TV:Dalekowie na Manhattanie]]) co było planem Kultu Skaro, by stworzyć rasę Ludzkich Daleków. ([[Ewolucja Daleków|TV:Ewolucja Daleków]]) Martha i grupa mieszkańców Hooverville prawie zostali zamieni w Ludzkich Daleków. ([[Dalekowie na Manhattanie|TV:Dalekowie na Manhattanie]]) Na szczęście, Doktor wywołał szum, który umożliwił ludziom ucieczkę. Kiedy Doktor został przetransportowany do Daleków, ażeby im pomóc, wręczył Marcie swoją psychoaktywną wizytówkę. Dziewczyna poszła z Tallulah i Frankiem na najwyższe piętro Empire State Building, udając inżynierów i architektów. Odkryła, że Dalekowie przejęli Empire State Building, współpracując z Panem Diagorasem, maskując Dalekanium jako ich eksperyment. Po tym, jak piorun uderzył w Doktora, Martha i Frank połączyli kable, dzięki czemu błyskawica uderzyła w budynek i zabiła świnie niewolników znajdujących się w windzie, biegnących za Doktorem. ([[Ewolucja Daleków|TV:Ewolucja Daleków]]) thumb|right|Martha i Doktor zamknięci w maszynie profesora LazarusaPo tym, jak Kult Skaro został pokonany, Doktor odstawił z powrotem Marthę do jej domu dwanaście godzin po zniknięciu. Usłyszeli w telewizji historię o "człowieku, który obiecuje zmienić, co to znaczy być człowiekiem. Doktor eksortował Marthę do prezentacji profesora Richarda Lazarusa, demonstrującego "odmładzacz". Odkrywając straszne skutki uboczne spowodowane przez maszynę Lazarusa, Doktor, Martha i jej siostra, Tish pomogli zabić potwora, którym Lazarus się stał. Po wszystkim, Doktor zaoferował Marcie jeszcze jedną podróż, jednak ta odmówiła. Nie chciała już być tylko gościem na statku, więc Doktor zaprosił ją jako pełnoprawnego towarzysza na statek TARDIS. ([[Eksperyment Lazaurusa|TV:Eksperyment Lazaurusa]]) thumb|left|Martha zamknięta w kapsule ewakuacyjnej.Odpowiedzieli na wołanie o pomoc z 42 wiecznego systemu Toraji: statek leciał ku słońcu. Słońce było istotą, która opętała członków załogi i zabijała ich po kolei, jednakże Martha i Doktor uratowali statek i uciekli cało. Podczas ich przygody, Martha miała krótki romans z jednym z członków załogi, Rileym Vashtee. Chciał, ażeby z nim została, jednak odmówiła, wybierając Doktora. ([[42 minuty|TV:42 minuty]]) thumb|right|Martha i Doktor przed użyciem [[Łuk metamorficzny|łuku metamorficznego]] Ażeby uciec Rodzinie Krwi, którzy ścigali ich, Doktor użył łuku metamorficznego, by zmienić swoją strukturę komórki, zmieniając się w człowieka bez żadnych wspomnień bycia Doktorem, umieszczając wszystkie wspomnienia w zegarku. Zanim to zrobił, Doktor nagrał poradnik wideo dla Marthy w razie wypadku na przyszłość. Stał się Johnem Smithem, nauczycielem Angielskiego w szkole publicznej w 1913 roku. Natomiast, Martha podjęła pracę jako pokojówka, by mieć na go oku oraz na TARDIS. Martha obserwowała bezczynnie, jak Smith zakochuje się w szkolnej pielęgniarce, Joan Redfern, jako że nie wspomniał w swoich instrukcjach nic o zakochiwaniu się. Po tym, jak Rodzina wytropiła ich, gdy jeden z uczniów - Timothy Latimer otworzył zegarek, wywołując zamieszanie w szkole i nie tylko, Martha namówiła Johna Smitha by zrezygnował z bycia człowiekiem i swojej miłości. Powrócił do bycia Doktorem, pokonując Rodzinę, zostawiając w tyle zrozpaczoną ze złamanym sercem Joan i wyruszył z Marthą w TARDIS w dalsze przygody. ([[Natura ludzka|TV: Natura ludzka]] / ''Rodzina Krwi'') thumb|left|Martha wita Billy'ego w 1969 roku W pewnym momencie ich podróży, kiedy zmagali się z "czterema rzeczami i jaszczurką" w Londynie, 2007 roku, Doktor i Martha spotkali Sally Sparrow], która wydawała się ich znać, chociaż oni jej nie kojarzyli. Sally dała Marcie i Doktorowi skrypt ich rozmowy, twierdząc, że może się przydać w przyszłości. Doktor oraz Marta dom w Wester Drumlins, gdzie Płaczące Anioły wysyłają ich w przeszłość do Londynu w latach 60, gdzie TARDIS została w 21 wieku. Kiedy Billy Shipton został wysłany do 1969, został przywitany przez Marthę i Doktora. Z jego pomocą, Doktor pomógł Sally odzyskać TARDIS w przyszłości, a Martha ich wspierała. Pojawiła się przelotem w jednym z nagrań od Doktora dla Sally. ([[Mrugnięcie|TV:Mrugnięcie]]) thumb|right|Jack, Doktor i Martha Podczas krótkiego postoju w Cardiff, i niechcący zabierając ze sobą Kapitana Jacka Harknessa TARDIS poleciała do końca wszechświata na planetę Malcassairo. Spotkali tutaj ostatnich ludzi we wszechświecie, którzy towarzyszyli Profesorowi Yanie. Martha zaprzyjaźniła się z asystentką profesora, Chantho. Spostrzegawcza Martha zauważyła, że Yana ma taki sam zegarek, co Doktor i namawiała go do otwarcia zegarka. Yana po otwarciu zegarka, wrócił do swojej prawdziwej postaci, nemezis Doktora - Mistrza, który ukradł TARDIS i wrócił z powrotem do 21 wieku. ([[Utopia|TV:Utopia]]) thumb|left|Martha chowa się przed Mistrzem Martha, Jack i Doktor użyli transportera czasowego Jacka, by wrócić do ich czasów. Wrócili dzień po tym, jak Harold Saxon został wybrany na premiera. Pan Saxon w prawdzie inną tożsamością Mistrza, który żył na Ziemi od kilku miesięcy, jak uciekł z Malcassairo. Mistrz manipulował rodziną Marthy, która została pełnoprawnym towarzyszem Doktora od miesięcy i aresztował Tish, Clive'a i Fancine. Jedynie Leo udało się uciec. Po tym, jak i Jack, Martha oraz Doktor dołączyli do więźniów na Valiantcie, Martha została prze teleportowana z powrotem na ziemię z misją pokonania Mistrza. ([[Odgłos bębnów|TV:Odgłos bębnów]] Rok, którego nie było Martha wiedziała, co ma zrobić: rozprzestrzenić wiadomość o Doktorze. Zaczęła swoją podróż od obozów buntowniczych w Anglii, Europie, gdzie spotkała syna brygadiera Erika Calvina. Później znalazła się w obozie koncentracyjnym w Japonii. Podczas swojej podróży, odwiedziła ruiny Nowego Jorku i obozy fuzyjne w Japonii. ([[The Story of Martha (proza)|PROZA:The Story of Martha]]) thumb|right|Martha i Doktor żegnają się z Jackiem.Po podróżowaniu wokół świata, spotkała jednego z członków ruchu oporu - Toma Milligana. Spędziła cały rok, podróżując po świecie i opowiadając ludziom o Doktorze, by mogli o określonej porze w jednym momencie wszyscy o nim pomyśleć, dzięki czemu Mistrz mógłby być pokonany. Plan się powiódł. Doktor powrócił do swoich oryginalnych wymiarów i kształtu, a Mistrz został postrzelony przez jego żonę, Lucy Saxon. W wyniku pokonania Mistrza, jego maszyna paradoksu spowodowała cofnięcie czasu. Jedynie Martha, Doktor i rodzina Marthy oraz ludzie będący na statku Valiant zachowali swoje wspomnienia z roku, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie było. Pomimo prośby Doktora, by Martha została i podróżowała z nim, czuła jednak, że rodzina potrzebuje teraz jej najbardziej. Potrzebowała też wyrwać się z niezdrowej relacji, którą miała z Doktorem licząc, że w końcu ją zauważy. Również, chciała dokończyć swój trening, by zostać lekarzem. By pozostać w kontakcie, dała mu swój supertelefonu, obiecując, że zadzwoni, gdy tylko będzie go potrzebować. ([[Ostatni z Władców Czasu|TV:Ostatni z Władców Czasu]]) Kariera w UNICIE Praca w Torchwood thumb|left|Martha w holu [[Trzeci Torchwood|Torchwood]]Martha została w późniejszym czasie zwerbowana przez UNIT. Ona i kapitan Jack Harkness wierzyli, że stało się to za sprawą Dziesiątego Doktora, który wspomniał słówko o Marthcie. Odwiedziła Trzeci Torchwood w Cardiff jako oficer UNITu i wkrótce została wplątana w ich śledztwo dotyczące medycznej organizacji zwanej Pharmą, udając tajnego agenta. Mayfly została umieszczona w ciele Marthy, a kiedy to zostało odkryte i Mayfly została złapana, doprowadziło do tego, że Owen Harper uratował jej życie dwukrotnie. Wkrótce została zabrana na stół operacyjny kosmitów, gdzie mieli usunąć Mayfly z ciała Marthy. Martha dostała też z kulki, która była przeznaczona dla obcej istoty zamieszkującej jej ciało. ([[Reset|TV:Reset]]) right|thumb|Martha została złapana przez PharmęMartha była świadkiem powrotu Owena ze zmarłych za pomocą rękawicy zmartwychwstania. "Śmierć", siła, która opętała Harpera zmusiła rękawicę do zaatakowania Marthy i zmienienia ją w staruszkę. Jednakże, proces został odwrócony po tym, jak Owen pokonał martwą istotę. ([[Dead Man Walking|TV:Dead Man Walking]]) Naprawiła także uszkodzoną rękę Harpera po tym, jak Jack zdecydował się odciążyć go z pracy w Torchwood. Pewnego razu odprowadziła Owena do domu i wróciła, by podjąć swoją pracę w UNITcie z powrotem. ([[A Day in the Death|TV:A Day in the Death]]) Martha wzięła udział w obydwóch pogrzebach - Owena oraz Tosha. ([[Lost Souls (audio)|AUDIO:Lost Souls]]) Z powrotem w UNITcie, Martha zaręczyła się ze swoim chłopakiem, Tomem Milliganem, chociaż opuścił Brytanię, by wyjechać na trochę do Afryki. ([[Manewr Sontariański|TV:Manewr Sontariański]] / ''Zatrute niebo'') Zadzwoniła do Jacka, gdy znajdowała się na terenie obiektu CERN w Szwajcarii, kiedy ogromny Hadron Collider miał zostać aktywowany. Parę osób z personalu zniknęło, łącznie z jej dawną przyjaciółką, Julią Swayles. Drużyna Trzeciego Torchwood pojechała do Szwajcarii, by zbadać sprawę i odnaleźć osobę, która była za to odpowiedzialna - Doktor Harrington. ([[Lost Souls (audio)|AUDIO:Lost Souls]]) Ponowne spotkanie z Doktorem thumb|left|Ponowne spotkanie Marthy i Doktora Martha zadzwoniła do Doktora w momencie, gdy UNIT chciał zaatakować fabrykę ATMOS, będącą częścią sekretnego planu inwazji Sontaranów na Ziemię. Pracowała wraz z "jak z książki" pułkownikiem Macem, który zarządzał całą operacją. Niedługo po tym, jak UNIT przejął kontrolę nad fabryką, Martha została porwana przez dwóch Sontarańskich kontrolnych wojowników i zabrana do basenu klonowania, gdzie mieli zamiar stworzyć jej kopię. Została uśpiona, ale zatrzymana żywa, jej klon potrzebował dostępu do wspomnień dziewczyny, by pomóc w walce Sontaranom. ([[Manewr Sontariański|TV:Manewr Sontariański]]) Klon Marthy umarł niedługo po tym, jak Doktor uratował prawdziwą Marthę, jednakże wcześniej udało się Marthcie przekonać klona, by im pomogła. Zanim umarł, powiedział Marthcie, że wie, ile dziewczyna ma planów i powinna je wszystkie zrealizować. Podczas rozmowy Marthy z Doktorem po pokonaniu Sontaranów, dziewczyna odrzuciła propozycję Doktora, by z nim ponownie podróżować. Po odmowie, TARDIS wciągnęła ich w wir czasowy. ([[Zatrute niebo|TV:Zatrute niebo]] thumb|right|Martha opłakuje przyjacielaMartha wyszła z TARDIS na planetę Messaline. Pomimo tego, że nie chciała ponownie podróżować, podobał jej się pierwszy krok na nowej planecie, co przyznała głośno. Doktor został zabrany, a jego ręką została przyłożona do maszyny progenującej, która stworzyła jego "córkę", Jenny. Wkrótce potem zostali zaatakowani przez Hathów, co doprowadziło do rozdzielenia się Marthy od Doktora i Donny, oraz porwanie przez Hathów. Po pomocy Hathowi Peckowi, Martha zdobyła ich zaufanie, pokazując mapę z ich lokacją. Martha, wraz z Hathem Peckiem wyszła na powierzchnię planety i wyruszyła na spotkanie z Donną oraz Doktorem. Wpadła w ruchome piaski, jednakże Hath Peck uratował ją, poświęcając przy tym własne życie. Martha znalazła Świątynię i ponownie spotkała się z Doktorem oraz Donną i Jenny. Tutaj odkryli o co ludzie oraz Hathy walczyli pomiędzy sobą: o Źródło, które mogło uczynić planetę możliwą do zamieszkania. Po tym, jak Hathy i ludzie się pojawili, Doktor uwolnił Źródło. Generał Cobb chciał postrzelić Doktora za ten czyn, jednakże Jenny wskoczyła w drogę i przyjęła na siebie pocisk, umierając. Kiedy Doktor uznał, że jest możliwość, aby ją przywrócić jakoś do życia lub sama wróci, Martha pokręciła głową, zaprzeczając i potwierdzając,że jest martwa. Doktor odstawił z powrotem Marthę na ziemię. Pożegnała się miło z Donną i wyruszyła spotkać się ze swoim narzeczonym, Tomem Milliganem. ([[Córka Doktora|TV:Córka Doktora]]) Walka z Dalekami Martha przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku po awansie na stanowisko dyrektora medycznego w Projekcie Indygo, urządzeniu teleportującym wykorzystującym Sontariańskie technologie. Kiedy pracowała w kwaterze głównej UNITu w Nowym Jorku, Ziemia została przetransportowana do Kaskady Meduzy. thumb|left|[[Sanchez|General Sanchez dajcie Marthcie Klucz Osterhagena]]Kiedy Dalekowie zaatakowali bazę, generał Sanchez rozkazał Marthcie użyć projektu Indygo, by uciec i skontaktować się z Doktorem. Sanchez dał jej również Klucz Osterhagena i rozkazał jej go użyć, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Projekt Indygo, który nigdy nie był wcześniej testowany, przetransportował Martę do jej domu w Londynie, gdzie spotkała się ze swoją matką. Martha później rozważała, że to emocje kontrolują maszynę i pomogły jej trafić do domu. Harriet Jones utworzyła konferencję na niskich falach dźwiękowych i skontaktowała się z Marthą, Torchwood oraz Sarah Jane, by asystowali ziemi w walce z Dalekami. Wspólnymi siłami skontaktowali się z Doktorem, by pomógł im w walce z Dalekami. ([[Skradziona Ziemia|TV:Skradziona Ziemia]]) Nie będąc pewną, czy Doktor się pojawi, Martha postanowiła użyć klucza Osterhagena. Pozostawiając swoją matkę, przeniosła się do Niemczech, gdzie znajdowała się sekretna siedziba UNITu. Było to też jedno z kilku miejsc, gdzie można było aktywować Projekt Osterhagen. Martha i pozostała dwójka, która miała użyć klucza Osterhagena, by zniszczyć ziemię, znajdowali się na pozycjach. Zanim jednak to zrobili, skontaktowali się z Crucible, ostrzegając Daleków i Davrosa, że to zrobią, jeśli nie odpuszczą sobie ataku. Przenieśli ją na Crucible, gdzie dołączyła do Doktora, Rose, Mickey'ego, Jackie, Jacka i Sarah Jane. Po przybyciu Donny wraz z Doktorem z Meta Kryzysu, pokonali Daleków i pomogli Doktorowi prowadzić TARDIS, która ciągnęła ziemię z powrotem do jej Układu Słonecznego. ([[Koniec podróży|TV:Koniec podróży]]) Powrót do UNITu i praca freelancerki Po przywróceniu ziemi na jej miejsce, Martha opuściła TARDIS wraz z Jackiem Harknessem, który zaproponował jej pracę w Torchwood. Odmówiła jednak tej ofercie. ([[Koniec podróży|TV:Koniec podróży]]) Również zaprzestała pracy w UNITcie jako stały członek zespołu. Czasami wracała tutaj do pracy, by zastąpić swojego przyjaciela, Malcolma Taylora jako doradca naukowy w Londynie. ([[Don't Step on the Grass (komiks)|KOMIKS:Don't Step on the Grass]]) Kiedy rozpoczął się incydent z 456, była na swoim miesiącu miodowym. ([[Children of Earth: Day One|TV:Children of Earth: Day One]]) thumb|right|Martha jako freelancerkaPostanowiła podjąć pracę "freenlancerki", która walczyła dobrowolnie z kosmitami u boku Mickey'ego Smitha, z którym w pewnym momencie swojego życia, wzięła ślub. Pewnego razu, Martha i Mickey walczyli z jednym ze Sontaranów, Jaskiem. Doktor pojawił się i ogłuszył Jaska, ratując ich życie, jako swój ostateczny dar, zanim przeszedłby regenerację. Martha zauważyła Doktora. Zawołali go nawet, ale on to zignorował, odchodząc bez pożegnania. Kiedy TARDIS zniknęła, Martha przytuliła się smutno do swojego męża. ([[Do końca wszechświata|TV:Do końca wszechświata]]) Zadzwoniła do Jedenastego Doktora, by pomógł jej i UNITowi w Japonii z tajemniczą sprawą. To była pierwsza interakcja Marthy z jedenastym Doktorem. ([[The Golden Ones (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Golden Ones]]) Doktor czuł się winny względem Marty, kiedy był w swoim jedenastym wcieleniu. ([[Zabijmy Hitlera|TV:abijmy Hitlera]]) Świat Donny W alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez Donnę Noble, Martha spotkała Sarę Jane Smith oraz Luke'a Smitha, a także Marię Jackson i Clyde'a Langera aniżeli Doktora w szpitalu Royal Hope, który został przeniesiony na Księżyc przez Judoonów. Kiedy skończył się tlen, dała ostatnią butlę swojemu koledze - Oliverowi Morgensternowi, zanim zmarła, czyniąc go jedyną osobą, która przetrwała. Zostało to zniszczone, kiedy Donna zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by jej dawne "ja" skręciło w lewo. ([[Skręć w lewo|TV:Skręć w lewo]]) Nieokreślone w czasie zdarzenia Martha raz miała randkę z Leonardo DiCaprio. ([[The Frozen Wastes (proza)|PROZA:The Frozen Wastes]]) Wspomnienie Marthy jako towarzyszki Doktora zostało zapisane w czarnym archiwum UNITu. Po dołączeniu wkrótce do UNITu, po odłączeniu się od Doktora, nie do końca jest pewne, czy jej wspomnienia z Czarnego Archiwum zostały usunięte. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Osobowość Martha była odważną, inteligentną osobą o miękkim sercu z ogromnym poczucie humoru. Kiedy była więźniem Daleków, jeden z nich potwierdził, że Martha posiada ogromną inteligencję. ([[Dalekowie na Manhattanie|TV:Dalekowie na Manhattanie]]) Doktor był onieśmielony jej teorią, że na księżycu może być tlen, dzięki czemu mogliby oddychać. Zaproponował jej wyjście na balkon, by sprawdzić to. ([[Smith i Jones|TV:Smith i Jones]]) Była gotowa stawić czoła każdemu wyzwaniu, jakie Doktor przed nią postawił: opiekowanie się nim, kiedy został człowiekiem, czy też chodzenie po świecie przez rok. ([[Natura ludzka|TV:Natura ludzka]], ''Ostatni z Władców Czasu'') Martha była gotowa zaakceptować każdą istotę, która nie była człowiekiem, jako przyjaciela. Ich nienaturalny wygląd traktowała z zaciekawieniem i nawet opatrywała rany. ([[Utopia|TV:Utopia]], ''Córka Doktora'') Szybko nauczyła się sposobu mowy i gestykulacji, by porozumiewać się z innymi istotami. ([[Dalekowie na Manhattanie|TV:Dalekowie na Manhattanie]], ''Córka Doktora'') Martha szybko zadurzyła się w Doktorze i zawsze zastanawiała się, czy ją w końcu zauważy. Była nawet zazdrosna o Joan Redfern, w której zakochał się Doktor, kiedy stał się człowiekiem - Johnem Smithem. ([[Natura ludzka|TV:Natura ludzka]], ''Rodzina krwi'') Podczas roku, którego nie było Martha przyznała się, że jest zakochana w Doktorze. Pomimo wygranej z Mistrzem, odrzuciła posiadanie nadziei, że w końcu odwzajemni te uczucia, co do niej. Jej uczucia spowodowały, że relacja na froncie Martha - Doktor była dziwna i doprowadziła do jej odejścia z TARDIS. ([[Ostatni z Władców Czasu|TV:Ostatni z Władców Czasu]]) Później była zaręczona z Tomem, ale koniec końców wyszła za Mickey'ego Smitha ([[Do końca wszechświata|TV:Do końca wszechświata]]) Jej czas chodzenia na ziemi spowodował rozwiniecie się u Marthy strony wojownika i mniej naiwnej osoby. Niemniej jednak, zachowała zdrowy rozsądek i swoją dobroć, wyczuwając sens przygody oraz siłę, by podjąć właściwą decyzję. Pomimo ich dziwnej relacji, Martha wzięła sobie do serca rady Doktora i pozostaje mu lojalna. Pomimo swojej pracy dla UNITu, rzadko nosiła broń. Stwierdziła, że pracują w UNITcie może spowodować, że to miejsce stanie się lepsze. ([[The Story of Martha (proza)|PROZA:The Story of Martha]], [[Manewr Sontariański|TV:Manewr Sontariański]], ''Córka Doktora'') Pomimo tego, że była zazdrosna o Rose Tyer, Martha wydała się szczerze szczęśliwa względem Doktora, kiedy on i Rose ponownie się spotkali. Bardzo dobrze dogadywała się z Donną Noble. Po roku, którego nie było, Martha została bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi z kapitanem Jackiem Harknessem i pomimo tego, że nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć, nie przeszkadzało jej wcale, kiedy z nią flirtował. ([[Utopia|TV:Utopia]]) Nawet raz go pocałowała, kiedy wyruszała na tymczasowe zadanie dla drużyny Torchwood, mówiąc, że "każda inna osoba musi iść". ([[A Day in the Death|TV:A Day in the Death]]) Umiejętności Martha miała umysł naukowca. Jej wiedza, analiza i rozwiązywanie problemów często się przydawało. ([[Smith i Jones|TV:Smith i Jones]], ''Dalekowie na Manhattanie'', ''Manewr Sontariański'', ''Córka Doktora'') Jej wiedza i logiczne myślenie pozwalało wymyślić bardzo skomplikowane plany działania pomimo niewielu informacji, które miała od Doktora. ([[Ostatni z Władców Czasu|TV:Ostatni z Władców Czasu]]) Okazała się uzdolniona w używaniu broni. ([[Rodzina Krwi|TV:Rodzina Krwi]], ''Do końca wszechświata'') Oczywiście, jej zdolności medyczne przydały się, szczególnie po świadczeniu, które zdobyła z kosmitami i innymi nienaturalnymi przypadkami medycznymi, pomagało jej w pracy z takimi organizacjami jak UNIT i Trzeci Torchwood. ([[Córka Doktora|TV:Córka Doktora]], ''Manewr Sontariański'', ''Reset'', ''A Day in the Death'') Za kulisami Torchwood i SJA Ostatnia scena Marthy była w Koniec podróży, jako otwarte furtka do jej powrotu w Torchwood. Pomimo licznych plotek, że Agyeman była widziana w okolicach filmowania Torchwood, nie wystąpiła w miniserii odcinków Children of Earth, została jedynie wspomniana w dialogu, że wciąż pracuje dla UNITu. Jej ponowne wystąpienie w Do końca wszechświata spowodowało nadzieję fanów na jej powrót do Torchwood. Russell T Davies pierwotnie planował, aby Martha pojawiła się w Torchwood: Children of Earth i Enemy of the Bane, finale 2 serii Przygody Sary Jane. Casting Freemy Agyeman do Prawo i porządek spowodował, że pojawienie się Marthy w odcinku miało ograniczyć się do wystąpienia w tle, jednak w końcu cała scena została usunięta (wraz z pojawieniem się Mickey'ego). Inne sprawy * Freema Agyeman była pierwszą czarną kobietą, która została towarzyszem Doktora. * Tatuaż na ramieniu Marthy jest prawdziwym z życia Freemy. Pomimo tego, że Agyeman została uznana za pierwszą osobę, która w historii serialu miała tatuaż, jest to nieprawdziwe stwierdzenie. W prawdzie Jon Pertwee miał tatuaż w historiach Spearhead from Space i Doctor Who and the Silurians. * Martha wydaje się być popularną postacią dla scenarzystów. Mogli ją nawet umieścić w odcinku, będąc naśladowaną przez kogoś innego. Pomimo, że w historii odcinków tylko w Manewrze Sontariańskim / Zatrutym niebie, Martha została sklonowana, jest też komiks KOMIKS:The Forgotten, gdzie występują fałszywe Marthy. * Komentarze dla odcinka Do końca wszechświata ujawniają, że miesiąc miodowy Marthy wspomniany w odcinku Children of Earth: Day One odnosi się do jej małżeństwa z Mickey'em Smithem. Kategoria:Postacie z 3 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Postacie gatunku ludzkiego Kategoria:Postacie z 4 sezonu nowej serii Kategoria:Dzieci czasu Kategoria:Towarzysze Dziesiątego Doktora